Cowboys & Outlaws
by Hecate-Mahadevi
Summary: Newly revised, typographical errors corrected, more story added. Please read, review, and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Angst

**CHAPTER 1 ANGST  
**

  
The old couch shuddered as Jet Black dropped himself onto it. He let out a long, pained groan and slapped a hand to his forehead.  
  
God-_damn_ it! How much longer is this shit going to go on!? he swore. Faye stuck her head into the room, an expression of surprise on her face.  
  
Why, Jet. I didn't know you had such a mouth on you, she commented dryly.  
  
I usually don't. It's just that under circumstances of extreme frustration He clenched his fists and pounded on the coffee table.  
  
Oh, poor Jet. Don't worry, withdrawal shouldn't last more than a week. Then we'll be clean.  
  
He felt his eyebrow twitch and glared up at her. Dammit. Why can't I have one cigarette? _Just one_!?  
  
Faye sighed. Men have no willpower. Turning away, she checked her watch and noted that it was time for a fresh nicotine patch. She took a step towards her quarters, but Jet's voice stopped her.  
  
By the wayhow have _you_ been holding up, Faye? His voice was low, almost suspicious.  
  
A bead of sweat ran down her forehead, and she edged further away from the door. Oh, piece of cake. Cold turkey is hard and all, but it's the best way to quit.  
  
Do you have some sort of technique you'd like to share with me he asked. His only reply was the sound of Faye's high-heeled boots hitting the floor as she ran.  
  
he muttered, too lazy to get up.  
  


——————  


  
Faye closed the door to her room, panting. _Well, I can certainly breathe better now that I'm not smoking_,' she thought, _but maybe it's cheating to use nicotine patches_' She looked down at the round piece of plastic stuck between her breasts and sighed. _Or maybe I'm just smart and Jet isn't. Yeah, that could easily be the case._' She smiled to herself.  
  
Leaning against the wall, she slid down to sit on the floor. _This ship sure is quiet without Ed and Spike. But what can I do? Ed disappeared almost half a year ago. And Spike? He's probably dead somewhere in an alley._'  
  
She punched the floor, angry for no apparent reason. _Stupid Spike! He said he wasn't going to die!_' Her throat began to tighten, and tears collected in her eyes.  
  
_Why am I upset?'_ she asked herself. _About Spike? Why?! It's not likeI _loved_ himor anything'_  
  
A tear slid down her cheek. loved him'  
  
Faye pulled her knees up close to her face and curled into a ball. She didn't try to hold back the tears now, but no sound—save for an occasional sniffle—came from her. Her shoulders shook gently, and she gritted her teeth as salty drops poured down her face.  
  
she screamed to the air.   
  
A sudden knock sounded at her door. came Jet's voice. Are you holding out on me? He waited and, hearing no answer, opened the door a crack and stuck in his head.  
  
Have you been having cigarettes secr—— He was cut off by Faye's fist impacting his nose. He yelped and reeled back, cupping a hand over his face.  
  
Why didn't you do anything to save Spike?! Faye demanded. You could have stopped him! _Why didn't you!!?_  
  
Jet blinked, stunned. He could feel blood beginning to drip down the inside of his nose, but the residual pain from the punch was subsiding, replaced by concerned confusion.  
  
He sighed, pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, and wiped his face with it. there was nothing  
  
That _idiot_! Faye hissed, turning away. Her voice was choked with repressed sobs.  
  
There wasn't a whole lot I _could_ do, you know, he put in, stepping into her room. I had been shot in the leg. I could hardly walk. What was I supposed to do, pin him?  
  
Why can't people just LIVE with their pasts? Why do they always have to have fucking closure? she whispered hoarsely.  
  
Jet folded his arms, thinking. Maybe it's so they know if they're really alive.  
  
Don't give me that shit! she yelled, slamming her fist into his knee. That's just what _he_ said!  
  
And now he's dead! I'll never see him again! Tell me, Jet Black— she raised her tear-streaked face to lock eyes with him—whose fault is it that Spike is gone? Is it mine? Yours? Fate? What is the reason?! She bit her lip as fresh tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
Jet crouched beside her, feeling pity. He put a hand on her shoulder and closed his eyes, trying to form comforting words. it's hard to say. Maybe it _is_ fate. We humans never can be sure. Buttry to think of it this wayfate always has a way of working out.  
  
She balled up again and drew a long, ragged breath. I suppose, thenthat Spikefound out he was alive, if onlyfor a little while She sniffed.  
  
A sudden beeping noise came from Jet's communicator-watch, interrupting the rapport. Glancing at the display, he saw the words INCOMING CALL ON MONITOR. He sighed and stood up.  
  
Someone's trying to talk to us. You want to see who it is? Faye said nothing. Jet shrugged and walked to the room where the communication console was.  
  


——————  


  
The moment he punched the button to open a channel, the screen was filled with the image of a giant dog snout. The dog noticed him, appeared to recognise him, and barked.  
  
Ein, get off the keyboard! a voice said, and the dog was replaced with a red-haired, golden-eyed young woman. She was leaning on the keyboard in front of the monitor in such a way that Jet could easily see down her loose green shirt into the ample furrow between her newly-developed, firm-looking breasts. Embarrassed, he averted his eyes.  
  
Hey! Jet Black! the woman cried happily, giving a playful two-finger salute. Françoise Maria Vasquez Appledelhi requesting permission to land on the _Bebop_!  
  
Jet's eyes widened and he looked back at the screen. _Red hair, yellow eyes, olive skinGreat Mother, it's _Ed_!!'_ he thought. Ed! Is that you? he asked.  
  
She grinned. Yeah, sure. You know me as Ed. But look! I brought someone! She stood up, took a few steps back, and grabbed hold of an idly-standing body whose face was just above the camera's range. She shoved the person towards the keyboard and pushed its face down towards the monitor. Two empty dark-red eyes stared out at Jet from under a mop of fluffy dark green hair.  
  
Jet's pulse skipped and he grabbed the edge of the couch. is thatwho I think it is?! he squeezed out.  
  
Ed pushed the person away and reappeared. He's a ghola. He's called Bob. I made him myself. Isn't he great?  
  
  
  
Dead flesh, made whole again and rejuvenated. The only problem is that he's lost all his memories. But then, that's what happens when you die.  
  
Jet asked, still unable to believe what he had just seen.  
  
Who's Spike? asked a man's voice in the background. Ed shot a frustrated glare at the person standing offscreen.  
  
Spike is YOU, you big moron! she said. Grr! I know your memories are in there SOMEWHERE! She turned back to face Jet and shrugged. Well, I thought maybe you could help, since he knows—er, knew you. So will you please let me land on the _Bebop_?  
  
Jet felt his heart pounding. He nodded and gave a grunt of acknowledgement.  
  


——————  


  
Faye stood in the door to the bay, her eyes red from crying and her mood unpleasant. There better be something fucking good for you to have called me here, Jet.  
  
Just wait, he said, watching the outer doors open.  
  
A medium-sized ship floated into the hold—black, sleek, pointy. Jet thought it looked very stylish and made a mental note to congratulate Ed on her good taste.  
  
When repressurisation had taken place, a hatch opened on the side of the ship. A dog with golden-brown fur hopped out and landed on the floor.  
  
Faye gasped quietly. Is that Ein?  
  
Jet nodded. Keep watching.  
  
A pair of boots swung out from the hatch, followed by legs in black leather pants. The person attached to the legs let go of the inside of the door and landed next to the dog. It was a young woman, about fourteen. She had fluffy red hair, a pair of goggles on her head, an embroidered green shirt, and black wristbands, in addition to the already-described black pants and boots. She leaned over, patted the dog on the head, and looked up.  
  
Jet! Faye! Long time no see! she said, waving.  
  
Jet looked back at Faye to see her jaw practically on the floor and hairs standing out everywhere. He nudged her and whispered, Don't stare with your mouth open. She shook herself and closed her mouth.  
  
Ed reached a hand up into the door as another hand reached out cautiously. She took hold of the hand and helped a person come slowly down onto the floor of the bay.  
  
Faye gasped and clutched at the rail. There was no mistaking the long arms, the lankiness, the dark curly hair. She heard her heart pounding in her ears as Spike, the man she thought was dead, stretched and looked around him.  
  
This place looks familiar for some reason, he observed. I feel like I've been here before.  
  
Faye screamed, leaping over the rail and dashing towards him. Imagine the face he must have made when he saw a crazed-looking woman rushing at him with open arms.  
  
Faye collided with Spike, threw her arms around him, and buried her face in his chest. I wanted to see you so badlyI was afraid you were dead  
  
He scratched his head and looked down at her. Her tears were beginning to soak through his shirt. it seems that I _was_ dead  
  
She looked up, cheeks wet.   
  
I found him, Ed said, stepping closer. Well, my dad did, but he didn't know what to do. So I made him into a ghola.  
  
Faye wondered, looking at Ed.  
  
Basically, someone raised from the dead, Ed explained. The big problem is that when you revive someone, they tend to lose all memories of their previous life She scratched her neck idly and gave Faye an _It's-not-my-fault-that's-just-how-things-are_ look.  
  
Faye nodded. Yes, that I understand. She looked up into Spike's eyes. So you don't know who I am?  
  
He smiled broadly. Well, I _do_ know that you're a sexy woman who ambushed me the second I stepped out of the ship. I get the feeling my previous life wasn't bad.  
  
So he's called Bob? Jet asked. Is that a name you gave him or that he gave himself?  
  
Ed shrugged. I'm not sure. I don't remember anymore. For all I know, Ein named him Bob. But I'm training him to answer to Spike'. Right, Spike? The ghola nodded after a brief pause.  
  
Remember! You _must_ Faye whispered, kissing him full on the mouth. Though he was surprised, he didn't pull away for about ten seconds. Then he looked down at her.  
  
My memories aren't _completely_ gone, he said. They're just very, very patchy. I remember a woman who loved me. Loved me so much that sheshe was willing to throw away everything she had worked for all her life.  
  
' Faye thought. Pity welled up in her breast. _Perhaps I can use this to my advantage. It's immoral, but'_  
  
That was me, she said quietly. Do you remember? We were going to be engaged, but our parents didn't approve, so we swore to run away together. Can you remember it? She sent a silencing kick in Ed's general direction and gestured to Jet behind Spike's shoulder.  
  
I think he said. He pulled himself out of her arms and scratched his head in thought. I thinkthat's coming back. We weregoing to run away in your father's ice-cream truck  
  
yeah! Oh, Spike, I'm so glad you can remember! she gushed, reattaching herself to him.  
  
Spike somehow managed to ascend the stairs with Faye clinging to his arm. Ed and Ein followed about a metre behind. Jet gave a brief nod to Spike, but said nothing. _I hope he remembers who _I_ am_,' he thought.  
  
Spike stopped and stared at Jet for about a minute. You could see the gears in his head clicking. I knowI've seen you somewhere, he said finally. But I can't place your name.  
  
Jet. Jet Black.  
  
Oh. Right. Yeah, I think we've met, but He stared up at the ceiling, frustrated with his inability to remember. Guh! Let me think. It'll come to me eventually. He left the room, dragging Faye behind him.  
  
By the way, Ed—nice ship, Jet commented.  
  
Oh, that? she said, smiling. Thanks! Ein & I built it together!  
  


——————  


  
This was your room, Faye said, opening the door. A few posters of partially-clothed women still hung on the walls; Faye and Jet hadn't bothered to remove Spike's stuff when they had converted his old room to a closet. On a table stood a vase with three parched, limp roses slumping in it. There were boxes on his bed, but not many. She led him in and closed the door.  
  
He looked around. it seems kinda familiar  
  
What are you doing, Faye? he asked as she tossed her red shrug onto the table.  
  
I'm gonna make you remember, God-damn it! she replied. She moved the boxes off the bed and pulled him over to it.


	2. Chapter 2: Baka Faye

**CHAPTER 2 BAKA FAYE  
**

  
Ed sat on the couch and sniffed the air. It smells cleaner in here than I remember.  
  
That's because Faye and I are quitting smoking, Jet called from the kitchen.  
  
Hey, that's good. You know cigarettes can give you eyeball worms, right?  
  
Jet looked around the corner.   
  
Seriously. Sometimes eggs on the tobacco leaves survive processing, and you inhale them, and when they hatch in your lungs, they migrate to your eyes and eat their way out.  
  
Jet shuddered and turned back to the wok. Right. Well, um, I guess I don't have to worry anymore, right?  
  
Who knows? The eggs can take up to a month to hatch. You could still be infected.  
  
If you want food, Ed, stop talking about that, Jet growled.  
  
Oh, right. Sorry.  
  
Spike entered the room, closely followed by Faye. They both had looks of satisfaction on their faces.  
  
Where did you go? Ed asked.  
  
Somewhere kids aren't allowed to, Faye answered without missing a beat.  
  
Ed folded her arms, annoyed. I'm not a kid  
  
Hey, let's see what's on TV, Faye said, turning on the monitor. She was greeted by a familiar short fanfare that sounded like it was played on a toy trumpet, and the BIG SHOT logo flashed onto the screen.  
  
Hey, Big Shot! I thought they cancelled it, she said.  
  
A perky, blonde woman in a cowboy hat, vest, and little else popped up on the screen. I have wonderful news for all you bounty-hunters in the solar system! Big Shot has been revived!  
  
Faye sat down on the couch without taking her eyes off the screen. Spike sat next to her.  
  
Thanks to my wonderful—and rich—new husband, Big Shot can go on forever! The view widened to show a blonde man, somewhere in his twenties, dressed in full traditional cowboy gear. The woman stuck to him, and a small pink heart popped out of her head.  
  
The man tilted his cowboy hat and smiled at the camera. Yes, we're the hosts of Big Shot. I'm Andy and this is Melissa. For the first show in the new and improved Big Shot, we've got a big, very special bounty.  
  
Faye glanced at Spike. A vein was popping out on his forehead, and he seemed to be restraining himself. she inquired.  
  
he said, glaring at the screen, which showed a close-up of Andy talking.  
  
Faye mused, remembering Spike's brief feud with Andy, the rich and egotistical true cowboy bounty hunter.  
  
A bounty profile popped up on the screen. It showed a young man, not more than twenty years of age, with straight, uncombed red hair, thick eyebrows, and several facial scars. Faye sat up at the sight of him.  
  
This is Gene Starwind. He stole a very important ship from Space Forces, the friendly folks who run the government outside our Solar System. There's a bounty on him of 45 million Wongs, which converts to about 30 million Woolongs. Space Forces want the ship he stole intact, with none of the crew harmed.  
  
Melissa spoke up. That's right! All bounties must be alive to claim the prize. If he dies, bye-bye, bounty! She shrugged, making an expression of overly-cute sadness.  
  
Wow, he's hot, Ed observed.  
  
That's what _I_ was going to say, Faye muttered.  
  
Jet stuck his head in the room. What's going on? Are you watching Big Shot!?  
  
Yeah. Apparently, it's been brought back. Spike leaned back on the couch and crossed his legs.  
  
Jet looked at him and sighed. It was hard to believe that it was Spike sitting there, just like he used to, but unable to remember who he had been. maybe my food will make him remember,' Jet thought, as he looked down at the wok of kung-pao chicken he was cooking. _Okay, so it's not chicken, it's tofubut chicken is hard to get in space. It's not my fault.'_  
  
Spike sniffed the air. Are you cooking something, Mr. Black?  
  
Jet twitched. Never in his life had he been called [Mr. Black], and certainly not by Spike.   
  
Mr. Black'? Faye repeated, eyebrows raised.  
  
Well, I DID try to raise him with good manners, Ed said with a shrug.  
  
Whatever it is, it smells good, Spike commented.  
  
Jet blinked a few times in shock. thanks. There should be enough left for you to have seconds, I think He returned to the kitchen. _Spike never thought it TASTED good!'_  
  


——————  


  
By the way, Spike, Faye said as Jet served dishes of food, Jet and I are quitting smoking.  
  
Spike looked at her and nodded. That's good. It's an unhealthy habit.  
  
Oh, have you quit? she asked.  
  
What? I never _started!_ he exclaimed, looking shocked that she would suggest such a thing.  
  
Faye glanced at Ed, who shrugged. I guess the nicotine addiction wasn't preserved when I restored him.  
  
Spike turned his attention to Ed, mortified.  
  
I guess he doesn't remember _that_which is good Ed laughed, rubbing the back of her neck.  
  
Here we are. Kung-pao chicken, Jet explained as he sat down with a plate for himself. Ed picked up a pair of chopsticks and gingerly poked at a piece of chicken'.  
  
This looks like some weird chicken she murmured.  
  
It's food. Shut up and eat, Jet said, his mouth half-full.  
  
Spike slowly picked up his plate, put it on his lap, and grabbed a pair of chopsticks. He had a piece of chicken' nearly to his mouth when he chuckled suddenly.  
  
You know, I've never eaten with these things before, but I know how to use them for some reason.  
  
It's your memories. They're not gone, just really repressed. Ed was shoveling food into her mouth in a very un-girlish fashion.  
  
Well, EdI see you've changed Faye commented.   
  
and I grew jugs. Faye almost choked. That's what you were going to say, right?  
  
Coughing, Faye wiped off her mouth. I wasn't  
  
Apparently, not changed _that_ much, Jet said quietly. You still act like the Ed we know.  
  
Why do they call you Ed? Spike asked, looking up.  
  
Same reason they call you Spike, she explained. It's the name they're familiar with.  
  
Do you still refer to yourself in the third person? Faye questioned. I always thought that was kinda cute  
  
Like, _Ed wa ima isogashii'_ [Ed's busy now]? NoI don't. Sorry.  
  
Spike twitched. That voiceso familiarI mean, the way you said _Ed wa ima isogashii'_  
  
Ed cried triumphantly, pointing at him with a chopstick. Your memories ARE coming back!  
  
Ein walked up to the couch and sat down. I'm not sure why he doesn't call himself Spike. When Duncan Idaho was a ghola in _Dune Messiah_, he used his former name.  
  
What's he barking about now? Faye asked.  
  
Dang it! I really ought to learn how to speak Human, Ein muttered.  
  
Oh yeahh! I taught Ein some tricks! Ed gushed, then turned to the Corgi still sitting near the couch. Ein, what's one plus two?  
  
Ein barked three times in succession.  
  
See? He can do math! Ed said proudly.  
  
Faye said sarcastically. Can you tell me what sixteen divided by eight is, Ein?  
  
Ein barked twice.  
  
Faye was taken aback. So he doesn't do it just for you.  
  
I told you, he actually knows math! Ed protested. Turning to Ein, she asked, What's twenty-five times two?  
  
Ein appeared to roll his eyes and began barking. The humans kept silent, listening.  
  
When he stopped barking, Faye put her plate down. Ha! I only counted forty-nine!  
  
I counted fifty, Jet said.  
  
Me too, Spike added.  
  
Faye twitched, disgusted. Oh, whatever. She picked up her plate and continued eating.  
  


——————  


  
When they finished eating, Spike leaned back and crossed his hands behind his head. thanks for dinner, Mr. Jet.  
  
What, you actually _liked_ it?!  
  
Spike blinked. Eh? Uh  
  
I, for one, won't comment on the fact that he used tofu instead of chicken, Faye said.  
  
You just did, Ed pointed out.  
  
_Da—damatte_ [Be quiet]! Faye spluttered, glaring.  
  
That was _tofu_ Spike mused.  
  
Yeah. Sorry. It's hard to get meat in space. We haven't had any for weeks, Jet apologised.  
  
I'm polite, so I'll just stop at saying thank you. I was hungry, so I appreciate being fed.  
  
It sucked, didn't it? Just say it, Spike.  
  
Spike looked at the ceiling, slightly embarrassed. don't want to hurt your feelings.  
  
What? Hurt _my_ feelings?! Don't you know who—oh, wait, that's right. You don't.  
  
Spike looked at Jet, an apologetic look on his face. I'm sorry. I know I should remember you, but I just can't.  
  
Ed stood up and stretched. Well, are we going to hunt down that Outlaw-dude? she asked.  
  
Jet questioned.  
  
The one we saw on Big Shot, Faye explained. Apparently, he's in the Toward Star  
  
Toward Star? You mean outside the Solar System!? Jet asked, trying not to yell.  
  
What other Toward Star do you know? Faye inquired, shooting him a sideways glance. Then, turning away, she walked out of the room as Jet pondered the implications of travelling outside the only area of space he had known in his life.


	3. Chapter 3: Chasing Memories

**CHAPTER 3 CHASING MEMORIES  
**

  
Spike opened the door to his room and stepped in. There was stuff scattered all around, in various sizes of boxes. There was a bed—he knew about that—and a small desk with a chair shoved under it. Something lay on top of the desk—it looked like a few pieces of torn paper. Stepping closer, he saw that it was a photograph that had been torn into three pieces. He pushed the pieces together and his heart started pounding.  
  
_What the hell?'_ he thought. _Who are these people?'_  
  
The photo showed two men and a woman. Spike recognised the man on the left side—it was him, but with shorter hair, and probably younger. The other man had chin-length, wavy, white hair and a diagonal scar below his right eye.  
  
_He—looks familiar!'_ Spike thought. _Who IS that?!'_  
  
The woman Spike caught his breath as he looked at her. She was smiling gently, her blonde hair a beautiful shade of gold in the sunlight. A pair of sunglasses were pushed up on her forehead, and she wore a black leather jacket.  
  
Spike started to breathe heavily. He could feel memories buried somewhere deep within him struggling to come to the surface. He looked over at the vase that held three dead roses, and closed his eyes.  
  
Water dripped on his head from above. He looked up, saw a pipe. There was a glimmering stalactite of collecting water. _It must be a leak,'_ he thought, as it dripped onto his nose.  
  
He wiped his face and looked down at the photo again. _I KNOW these people!'_ he said to himself. _I'm _sure_ I do! But who the hell _are_ they?!'_  
  
The water dripped on his head again, and he had a brief flash—_Rain—torn paper—rose—puddle—  
  
Dead rose—petals falling off—  
  
The sound of a gunshot—  
  
_Spike shook himself and put a hand to his forehead. _Is thathow I died?'_ he wondered. _I was shot?'_  
  
He leaned over the desk and stared hard at the photo. The woman's name escaped him, as did the name of the man who wasn't him.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Spike jumped, then took a deep breath and said, Come in.  
  
It was Faye. She stepped in, folded her arms, and contemplated him.  
  
Is there something you'd like to talk about? he asked, trying to be kind.  
  
You can'thave forgotten _everything_, she remarked quietly. You speak Japanese. You know how to interact with people. Do you remember your parents? where you were born?  
  
He looked up, thinking. I wason Mars, he said finally. I rarely saw my mothershe worked long hours. I was raised mostly by my father.  
  
Do you remember what you used to do for a living?  
  
He shook his head. Not a clue.  
  
Just where do your memories stop?  
  
not sure, he admitted. They're very patchy as it is. I don't even remember all of my childhood.  
  
Faye sighed and walked up to him. Linking her arm in his, she said softly, I know exactly how you feel. I was in cryo-sleep for fifty years, and when I woke up, I couldn't remember anything about who I was, or where, or why.  
  
You're lucky, Spike. There are people who remember who you used to be. There was no one left for me to ask.  
  
He looked down at her. Her eyes were closed, her eyelashes quivering. A sparkling tear welled up in one of her eyes and rolled down her cheek.  
  
don't have a family anymore? he asked. She shook her head and bit her lip.  
  
He put an arm around her and pulled her close. I'm sorry, Faye. I wish there was something I could do.  
  
She put a hand on his chest and looked up at him. M—maybe there is something you can do.  
  
What? I'll do anything to help.  
  
She sniffed and took a deep breath. Give ME a family.  
  
He started.   
  
It wouldn't be hard at all! Just let me have your baby. Then I'll have someone to care about and to care about me.  
  
_I_ care about you, Faye, he whispered, brushing a lock of hair from her face.  
  
Their faces were nearing for a kiss, when they were interrupted by Jet's voice coming over a speaker. We're approaching the edge of the Solar System. Just thought you all would like to know.  
  
Faye whispered. There are very few maps of the space beyond Pluto. We're basically headed into uncharted territory.  
  
Surely _someone_ lives out there, Spike protested.  
  
Well, yes. There are _some_ people. Colonists and such. But most of them are so far away from the Solar System that there's very little contact with the settlements out there.  
  
Then we'll blaze our own trail! he said, smiling. Come on, Faye, cheer up. You should be happy. I'm a guy who thinks you're way sexy. Who needs memories?  
  
do you love me she asked breathlessly, locking her gaze with his. He just smiled, leaned over, and kissed her.  
  


——————  


  
Spike wandered into the control room, where Jet and Françoise/Ed were talking heatedly about something.  
  
I honestly can't see why anyone would start smoking in the first place, Ed stated. It's a disgusting habit that causes all kinds of health problems.  
  
Well, once you start, it's hard to stop, Jet said. You get hooked, and need more nicotine, and each cigarette makes you more addicted. It's what some people call a _vishasu-saakuru_' [vicious circle].  
  
Spike looked up, startled.   
  
Jet's look of surprise was slowly replaced by one of understanding. Oh, right. _Vicious_.  
  
why does that sound so familiar?! Spike demanded, sweating. Tell me! Is it something from my past!?  
  
Jet leaned back in his chair. Do you REALLY want me to tell you, Spike? If I do, you may wish I hadn't.  
  
Please tell me, Jet! I need to know!  
  
Maybe if you just remind him of something, his memories will return Ed suggested.  
  
Jet sighed and turned to Spike. Vicious was a man you knew in your former life. You used to be friends, but then something happened that drove you apart.  
  
Spike blinked. I can almost He strained, as if digging through the bowels of his mind. Then he turned to Jet, eyes wide. What did he look like?!  
  
Oh, he was tall and skinnyaround your heightsort-of-long, white hairhad a scar on one side of his face.  
  
Oh my God! That's HIM in the picture! Spike yelled, pulse racing.  
  
What picture? Jet asked.  
  
I—I found a torn photograph in my old room. It's got me, and another man and a woman, both of whom I recognised, but didn't know their names. Holy shit!  
  
I wonder who the woman is, then he muttered.  
  
Probably Julia, Jet said.  
  
Another flashback came over Spike—  
  
_Rain—roses—torn paper—graveyard—  
  
—Gun—Katana—  
  
—Blood-colour fading to black  
  
_Spike staggered back and shook himself. Who—who WAS I?!  
  
He took a step towards Ed. Françoise—who was I? Can you find out?  
  
She looked at the computer screen in front of her and typed something. A new window popped up, and she continued typing at an alarmingly-fast rate.  
  
Jet, what's Spike's name? she asked.  
  
Spike Spiegel. S-P-I-E-G-E-L.  
  
OK. Thanks.  
  
Spike looked over at Jet. Jet returned his glance with a raised eyebrow. Seriously? Your memories haven't returned?  
  
I don't know. I think they're buried somewhere, and need a trigger to come out.  
  
Ein jumped up and down. Yes! You need someone to say to you, She is gone!' Like when Chani died in _Dune Messiah_!  
  
Spike looked down at the barking dog, confused. I would swear it's trying to say something.  
  
Oh, he probably is, Ed observed. Ein's very smart. He's a data dog, remember?  
  
  
  
Oh, right. I guess not.  
  
About half a minute passed before a loud beep was heard from the console before Ed. Here we go! I found an information file from the Red Dragon syndicate.  
  
Red Dragon!? Spike and Jet asked in unison.  
  
I don't know if he wants to go THAT deep, Ed Jet admonished.  
  
heard the name Spike whispered.  
  
Here you go. Read. She turned the monitor so that Spike could read more easily.  
  
Spike bent down and focused on the screen. Sure enough, there was a picture of him, and lots of kanji.  
  
Is it in Chinese he inquired.  
  
Ed took a look at the screen. Yeah, probably. I bet you used to be able to read it, but since you lost your memories  
  
Well, let me try. He scrutinised the screen carefully and began to recognise characters.  
  
he murmured. What the hell is this?!  
  
Apparently, you used to work for a crime syndicate, Ed remarked. Jet nodded.  
  
It says—I killed—the leader—! Spike got down on one knee in front of the computer. Jesus Christ! Spike Spiegel is responsible for the deaths of Vicious, Zhou Lin, and Zhou Shin.' What was I, a fucking assassin?!  
  
I don't know if THAT was the case, Jet mumbled.  
  
Spike stood up. Are there any more data on me?  
  
Ed typed something, and a small gray window popped up with what appeared to be buttons. I found an MP5. It's a song called Green Bird'. Apparently, it was written in the 20th century by someone named Kanno Yoko.  
  
Well? Play it, he urged.  
  
It was a bizarre, but familiar song—a boys' choir singing in a weird mix of Latin and English. Spike knew he had heard it before.  
  
Where did you find this? he asked.  
  
was the reply.  
  
Spike sat down and leaned against the chair, listening. It felt like he was wading through a thick swamp, trying to find the light at the end of the tunnel. The light was his memory. But it was always just out of reach.  
  


——————  


  
Faye leaned over the top of Jet's chair and looked down at him. He was asleep. She poked him in the nose, then tried to look innocent.  
  
What do you want? he growled.  
  
Hey, does this ship have the capability to travel faster than light?  
  
He let out a huff. Don't be silly. Of course not.  
  
there are no Hyperspace gates outside the solar systemare there?  
  
Not that I know of.  
  
are we just going to fly everywhere? I hope not, 'cause that will take a really long time. Space is fucking big.  
  
Jet turned the chair around and glared at her. Well, someone wasn't thinking of that when someone told me to go to the Toward Star in pursuit of the elusive   
Ah! Sorry, sorry! Faye squeaked. Can we go back, then?  
  
And do what? You want to catch this Outlaw-dude', right?  
  
  
  
Then we'll have to be put in cryo-sleep or something, won't we?  
  
Faye stomped her foot. This is the future! Everything's just supposed to work!!  
  
Ed said timidly.  
  
What is it, Ed?  
  
That ship just came out of hyperspace in front of us.  
  
  
  
He whirled his chair around, and, sure enough, there was a gleaming white ship that hadn't been there before. O—open a communication channel!! he demanded, sweat bubbles surrounding his head.  
  
His monitor blanked out, then was filled with the image of a greenish-haired young woman with a weird marking on her forehead. Ara? Oh, hello! Who might you be? she asked, in a voice disturbingly like Faye's.  
  
My name is Jet Black. I'm the captain of this ship, the _Bebop_. My first officer just noticed your ship exit hyperspace. Would you be so kind as to explain the mechanism by which you travel?  
  
Oh, certainly! It has a plasma-neutron psionic-powered engine, standard on Lost Ships, and She continued, using various technical terms that were utterly obscure to Jet.  
  
Finally, he cleared his throat. I'm sorry to interrupt you, Miss, but I have a favour to ask. This ship doesn't have built-in hyperspace travel technology. I was wondering if you could tell me where to outfit it  
  
Oh, easy! Just go onto the Interstellar Web! There are free Hyperdrive downloads and upgrades. I think the best site is—  
  
No, you don't understand. Jet sighed. This ship was built in the Solar System. The Solar System uses Hyperspace Gates to facilitate interplanetary travel. Ships use the Gates to go between planets, but no ship built in the Solar System has the capacity to enter hyperspace without a Gate.  
  
Her eyes widened. You're kidding!  
  
  
  
She blinked a few times, apparently in shock. H—how do you get around?  
  
We use the Gates. It's assumed that no-one will ever want to leave the Solar System.  
  
Canal, who are you talking to? a young man's voice asked. The green-haired chick looked behind her.  
  
It's a ship from the Earth system. Can you believe that their ships can't enter hyperspace on their own?  
  
Hah?! How do they get around!?  
  
They apparently use some kind of Gates that activate hyperspace, and that's their means of travel.  
  
But—how—How many of these Gates are there? Surely they can't be every single place one would want to go?  
  
Look, you're human. You must have come from the Solar System. How did you get out here? Jet asked. The young woman blinked, then shook her head.  
  
No. I'm a hologram, part of this ship. It's a Lost Ship, created by non-human technology. I've never been to Earth. Kane might have been, thoughask him.  
  
Let me talk to him.  
  
Canal stepped back, and a young man with red hair and blue eyes appeared on the screen. Hi. Kane Blueriver, Trouble Contractor.  
  
Jet Black, freelance cowboy. Nice to meet you.  
  
So, I hear your ship can't enter hyperspace.  
  
Yeah. How much can you tell me? Is it possible for us to get our ship retrofitted?  
  
I _think_ so He scratched his head. But from what I understand, they can't do it in the Solar System. You'll have to go to some other major planet.  
  
Are you from Earth? Jet asked.  
  
Me? Naww. Never been there. My home planet's Eiyattara.  
  
Wh—what?! Is that a recently-settled planet?  
  
Kane shook his head. No, as far as I know, there've always been humans there. Freaky, huh? And then, when people from my planet started traveling through space, we found people already here—some of them humans, some of them  
  
_Uchuujin-tachi_ [aliens]?! Ed cried excitedly.  
  
sure. Anyway, I would suggest Sentinel III. I hear there's a great outfitter there called Starwind & Hawking Enterprises. I'll send you coordinates. He looked down at the keyboard and hit a few keys. They should just appear on your screen. I don't know if you have AutoNav or what.  
  
I see them. Thanks for your help. Good luck with your  
  
Thanks. You too. Bye.  
  
The image of Kane disappeared, but the coordinate numbers remained on the screen. Ed, punch these numbers into the computer, Jet said, and read them off.  
  
Ed looked up. do you know where this planet is?  
  
No, where?  
  
About ten light-years from where we are.  
  
Jet sat bolt-upright. Shit! That means—  
  
—Even if we travelled at the speed of light, which we can't, it would take us ten years to get there. This had come from Spike. Everyone looked at him, shocked. He threw his hands in the air.  
  
Well, hey! Just because I lost my memories doesn't mean I'm STUPID or anything!  
  
Maybe you'd better call Kane back, Faye suggested.  
  
I think I will, Jet said, ashen-faced.  
  
The image of Canal popped back up on the screen. When she saw Jet, she smiled and waved. Hello again! Is there something else you need?  
  
there's a problem. You know the planet that Kane gave us coordinates for? It's too far away for us to reach.  
  
Sentinel III? It's only 10.3 light-years away from——ohhh yeahhh!! You don't have Hyperdrive! She shot a glare at Kane. Did you forget WHY you were giving them directions?!  
  
What? They don't have Lightdrive either?! Kane asked from offscreen.  
  
Even if we DID, it would take TEN YEARS to get there! Faye growled. Listen, Miss, uh, Canal, is there a way you can tow our ship through hyperspace to this Sentinel planet? Wewe can pay!  
  
Jet hissed admonishingly. yeah. Our ship can withstand hyperspace travel; it just can't enter it on its own. So if you could tow us, or something, that would be fine He grinned nervously and clasped his hands.  
  
Canal crossed her arms and thought. Well, there _would_ be a small fee for transporting your shipwe've never done any work like this before  
  
What about Milly? Kane's voice asked. He was promptly stifled by something enveloping his head.  
  
Let's talk about price, Canal suggested.  
  
Can we get the ship hooked up first? Jet pleaded.  
  
Canal rubbed the back of her neck. I don't think we have a hook or cables. I'm not sure we _can_ tow you.  
  
Jet facefaulted. Then what are we supposed to do?!  
  
Well, there's the landing bay, but  
  
  
  
I don't like to let strangers inside me  
  
Spike looked up. God, that sounded wrong.  
  
Please, Miss Canal! Jet said, clenching his fists. Just let us on! We'll give you money!  
  
Do you accept Woolongs? Faye asked over his shoulder.  
  
Canal's eyes brightened. You have Woolongs?! Sweeeeet!! Her pupils were briefly replaced with money symbols, but she quickly returned to herself. All right, then! I'll open the landing bay doors! Her image disappeared.  
  
Faye looked at Ed, confused. Why was she so excited to hear that we have Woolongs? she queried.  
  
Ed hit a few keys and stared at the screen. Apparently, in the Toward Star, they use Wongs, she explained. Woolongs are worth just a little bit more than Wongs—about 1.5 Wongs to the Woolong.  
  
Faye nodded, understanding slowly dawning. So THAT's why they gave different bounties on Big Shot. Excitedly, she turned to Ed. That means we can get more for our money when we're shopping!  
  
Uh, not exactly Ein protested. There may be different currencies, but an item's value is the same, and so the price given has been adjusted.  
  
I think Ein wants to go shopping too! Ed said, making a cute face.  
  
No! That's not what I said at all! Ein asserted.  
  
I wonder if he can type, Spike said, looking at Ein.  
  
I've tried to teach him. His paws are too big, Ed told him.  
  
Hey, people. Heads up. We're heading into the landing bay. Jet leaned over his console to guide the _Bebop_.


	4. Chapter 4: Damn My Penchant for Crossove...

**CHAPTER 4 DAMN MY PENCHANT FOR CROSSOVERS  
**

  
Spike hopped off the _Bebop_ and looked around. This was a large, impressive ship, and thus had a large, impressive landing bay.  
  
Jet followed and looked up. Wow. Look how high the ceiling is.  
  
Yeah, I know. This ship's huge.  
  
How much d'you suppose they'll want Jet asked, half to Spike, half to himself.  
  
Ed followed Ein down the ramp and came to a halt. Wow! Coool! she exclaimed, looking around. I wonder what kind of computer system runs this ship!  
  
Don't even think about it, Ed! Jet warned. We need to stay on the good side of these people. Do NOT try to hack their computer. Ed groaned disappointedly and scuffed the floor.  
  
Canal, the green-haired woman, appeared abruptly. Hello! Welcome to the _Swordbreaker_. Restroom facilities are down that hall. If you'd like to come to the bridge, please follow me. She turned and began walking.  
  
Coming, Spike? Jet inquired, looking at him.  
  
Ein looked up. Oh, wait. I forgot—the ghola in _Dune Messiah_ went by Hayt, not Duncan Idaho. Woops. My mistake.  
  
Maybe Ein wants to come, Ed suggested.  
  
Girl, you _really_ need to get me a keyboard or something, Ein remarked.  
  


——————  


  
The bridge was empty except for one person in a chair. He swiveled around and revealed himself to be Kane Blueriver. Ah, Mr. Jet Black. He stood up and shook hands with Jet, then sat back down. So you just want us to take you to Sentinel III?  
  
Yeah, that's fine. Thanks for doing this, Jet said.  
  
Not a problem. Say, would you let me see your ship? he asked. I've been wondering what model it is.  
  
It's actually a fishing boat I converted, Jet admitted. It's pretty small as ships go, but it's big enough for me and my buddies. He gestured to Spike and Faye, who had followed him.  
  
Which of them is your first officer? Canal asked cutely.  
  
Oh—that's Ed. She's not here, Jet explained. I asked her to stay with the ship.  
  
She doesn't have to, Canal put in. There's no one on the _Swordbreaker_ who would do anything to your ship in your absence.  
  
No, believe me, Jet maintained. It's best if she stays on the ship.  
  
If you say so, Canal said, shrugging.  
  
Let's go take a look at the _Bebop_, shall we? Kane suggested, rising from his chair.  
  


——————  


  
On the way down to the bay, Jet and Kane conversed about many things. Jet explained his background and job history; Kane spoke of his grandmother, Ladmira Glayverse.  
  
So how long have you gone by the name Jet Black? Kane asked.  
  
Oh, since the beginning of my job with ISSP. They called me Jet Black, the Black Dog that doesn't let go once he bites'.  
  
Kane nodded. Why Jet Black, though?  
  
Jet thought. Well, my hair's black, he said. And Jet Black sounds a lot cooler than Timothy Haywood, don't you think?  
  
Tim Haywood, the Black Dog' doesn't have the same ring as Jet Black, the Black Dog'.  
  
  
  
They walked in silence for a while, then Kane sighed. You know, I don't know what to do. I'm nowhere near thirty, but my biological clock is already ticking. I want to leave something behind—a child or something. Something that people will know of as the legacy of Kane'.  
  
Jet shrugged. I've basically given up trying to start a family. I've had a few girlfriends in my life, and actually almost married one of them, but nothing was ever really solid for long enough.  
  
How old are you? Kane asked.  
  
  
  
Well, it's not too late, Kane assured him. I don't know how long people usually live in the Solar System, but out here, thirty-six is still in the prime of life for men.  
  
Yeah, I don't doubt that, but the problem is actually finding a woman who can put up with me.  
  
You seem nice enough. Maybe you just haven't been looking in the right places. I assume that's your ship?  
  
Jet nodded and gestured at it proudly. What do you think?  
  
Kane groped for words.   
  
Jet huffed. Like I said, it was a fishing ship that I converted into a spacecraft, he explained. So it's not exactly a representative of the most cutting-edge technologies the Solar System has to offer.  
  
Kane admitted, studying the _Bebop_. The construction was rather unfamiliar to him—for one thing, he couldn't even guess at the purpose of the large pliers and hook on the top of the ship.  
  
can't say I would know anything about how this ship works. I'm afraid that the mechanics on Sentinel III probably wouldn't know much, either, he said.  
  
Well, _I_ know how it works, so I can explain, Jet reassured him. Has technology out here really surpassed the Solar System?  
  
Most likely. I've never been there, so I wouldn't know, but if everything is about on this level, I'd say definitely.  
  
But it's not all this bad. I told you, this was a fishing ship. His face lit up. You know, there are a couple single-person ships aboard that I could show you. They're a little more sophisticated. The _Swordfish_, the _Red Tail_, and the _Hammerhead_.  
  
What's its power source? Kane asked, still scrutinising the _Bebop_.  
  
It uses a twenty-piston rubidium rod system, Jet said after a moment's thought. Which is pretty old and not that efficient. More-recent ships use less than twenty pistons and cesium rods.  
  
So it's internal combustion? Kane queried, raising an eyebrow.  
  
No, of course not. You can't do internal combustion in space! came the exasperated reply. We dwellers of the Solar System aren't THAT backward!!  
  
actually, I think it _is_ internal combustion, in a way. The engine requires water in addition to fuel rods, and I guess that it causes a reaction between the water and the rubidium to power the ship.  
  
Kind of dangerous, Kane remarked. They haven't been able to do nuclear fission yet? Or psi-powered plasma engines?  
  
_Nu—cle—ar— fission_?! Jet shrieked. You people have mastered nuclear fission?! Dear Lord in Heaven!!  
  
Yeah, we figured it out a few decades back, but it's actually pretty inefficient compared to some of the advances since then. Like using psions to power a ship. That's how this ship runs—off my mindpower.  
  
Mr. Jet? Jet had fallen over and was not moving.  
  
Kane became aware of someone watching him. He looked over and saw a red-haired, teenage girl with a dog standing at her feet. The dog had brown eyes and honey-coloured fur, and seemed to be studying him as intently as the human.  
  
He extended a hand to her. Hi. I'm Kane Blueriver, and this is my ship, the _Swordbreaker_. Who might you be, fair lady? He had always been taught to be polite to girls, especially ones he didn't know.  
  
The girl giggled and shook his hand. I'm Françoise, but everyone calls me Ed. This is Ein. She pointed down at the dog. Nice ship. Everything's computerised, I assume?  
  
Kane nodded. And it's got a great interface. Canal! The green-haired woman from before appeared at his side and waved perkily.  
  
This is Canal. She's a hologram. She represents the computer system on this ship.  
  
Cool! When was this ship built? Ed asked.  
  
Canal looked up cutely, deep in thought. about three thousand years ago.  
  
Ed's jaw dropped. Whoa! That was _long_ before humans were in space! How—?!  
  
Canal spoke. Oh, it's simple, really. I wasn't built by humans. I was built by another race.  
  
Ed's eyes widened. Holy shit! Who?  
  
Canal smiled, almost sadly. It was a long, long time ago. There was a very brief alliance between the Sekhtali and the Sebaceans, and they designed the Lost Ships. However, the two races really couldn't get along, so they gave up sold what ships they had already built to the Solnoids.  
  
Sekhtali? Sebaceans? Solnoids?  
  
Ein looked up at her. I think I know something about the Sebaceans. At the turn of this century, an astronaut disappeared during an experiment in Earth's orbit, and when he came back, he talked about different alien races he had come into contact with. One of them were the Sebaceans—a race who look almost exactly human, but are stronger, more intelligent, and even more aggressive.  
  
Ed looked down at him. I become more and more certain that he's trying to talk to me, but can't speak Human.  
  
There are ways to find out, Kane said. Let me look at something real quick. He pulled a handheld computer out from a pocket in his cape, opened a file, and studied it. Then he recited a few words in a bizarrely familiar language and held his hand towards Ed, palm out.  
  
Ed felt sparklies go into her ears and dissolve. It was a very strange sensation. She blinked a few times and asked, What did you do?  
  
I cast a spell. Try talking to Ein.  
  
She looked down at the dog. Ein, what did you say just now?  
  
Ein cleared his throat. I was saying how I know something about the Sebaceans, but not much. I'm surprised you don't know as well, since the information's easily available on the Internet.  
  
Ed squealed and jumped up and down. Oh, my God! I can understand him!! He's _talking_!!!  
  
Jet moaned and sat up. What was that _sound_? Did someone just put Ein through a mulcher?  
  
I beg your pardon!! Ein barked, indignant.  
  
Jet, Jet! Ed cried, running up to him and bouncing. I can understand Ein! _It kicks ass_!!!  
  
Huh? Uh  
  
No, really! Kane said he cast a spell, and I asked Ein to say something, and I understood him! I understand Dog now!  
  
A spell? As in magic? Jet asked, rubbing the back of his head. Kane nodded. I don't believe it.  
  
Kane held up his hands, palms facing each other, about six inches apart. Source of all power! Brightly-burning red flames! FIRE A small red orb of fire appeared between his hands, and he held it up for Jet to see clearly.  
  
Canal put her hands on her hips. Do NOT throw that _Fireball_ anywhere inside me, Kane Blueriver!  
  
Don't worry—I wasn't going to, he reassured her. Then he looked back at Jet and smirked.  
  
How the _fuck_ did you do that? Jet queried, confused.  
  
  
  
There's no such thing.  
  
Kane let the fireball drop and dribbled it on the floor a few times as Canal watched, horrified into silence. Ed's eyes were wide with surprise and admiration.  
  
PLEASE teach me how to do that! she cried, making a cute pleading face.  
  
Oh, I don't know, Kane said, dispelling the fireball. Magic training is a serious business. You can't just undertake it to learn one spell.  
  
Then I'll train! she gushed, bouncing up and down slightly. I wanna do cool shit like that!  
  
Jet stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. Edward—ah, Françoise—I don't mean to hurt your feelings, but I think that magic is the _last_ thing you need to learn.  
  
Oh, bullshit! she protested, stomping her foot. I'm only fourteen! I'm still young. I want to diversify my skill base.  
  
Jet shrugged. Well, fine. I still think it's bogus, though.  
  
Kane shouted, and Jet found one of his feet frozen to the floor. Bogus, my ass! How would I fake something like that?! Kane demanded.  
  
Jet spread his arms and shrugged. I don't know! Maybe you've got a weird sprinkler system or something, or maybe it's holographic.  
  
Try to move, Kane suggested. Jet tried, and found he couldn't.  
  
Okay, so you've got a weird cooling system. What the hell is the point?  
  
Kane sighed in frustration and turned away. Fine. I give up. Just wait until your friend Françoise can cast spells. _Then_ you'll see.  



	5. Chapter 5: Ein Has a Past?

**CHAPTER 5 EIN HAS A PAST?  
**

  
So, Ein, what was your life like before you met the guys on the _Bebop_? Ed asked. She was lying on the bed of what amounted to the guest room' on the _Bebop_.  
  
Just a sec, he requested, smoothing a clump of matted fur between his toes. Hmm. Before I met Spike and Jetwell, I lived in a laboratory. It was pretty boring. Oh, they fed me enough and treated me somewhat decently, but damn, the food was bland. Institution food, you know. Oh, and they would experiment on me and implant stuff in my brain.  
  
Ed sat up, shocked. They—! To _you_?! Oh, poor Ein!  
  
If he had shoulders, he would have shrugged. Well, I never had too much of a problem with it. I was always under anesthesia when they did it, so it didn't hurt or anything, and I think the only adverse side effects I had were some occasional really weird dreams.  
  
Ed bit her lip and thought. What did they implant? Microchips, or straight data? she finally asked.  
  
Ein shook his head. I have no idea. Like I said, they always put me under, and I couldn't exactly ask what was going on after it had happened. But bark bark bark bark  
  
Oh, crap. The spell wore off, Ein muttered, and ran off to get Kane.  
  
When _Comprehend Languages_ had been recast, Ed sat down on the bunk and asked Ein to continue.  
  
I'm pretty sure it was just information. But I don't know how they could have done it. I'm not a computer—you can't stick an Ethernet cable in my ear and transfer data through it. So I don't know the method they used.  
  
Ed laced her fingers behind her head and flopped. What kind of information did they put in you?  
  
He cocked his head. I really don't know. Whatever method they used, they put it in my head so that it's not where I can consciously access it. And even if I could, it's probably the type of thing that would be classified, and certain people would be less than pleased to have it leak out.  
  
Phooey on that, Ed protested. We're not even in the Solar System anymore. And if it's classified information, why did the scientists let you go?  
  
Well, it wasn't really a decision on their part, the dog explained. You see, I was kidnapped by some criminal. I don't know what plans he had for me, nor do I particularly want to. He tried to sell me a couple times, but then Spike and Jet caught up with him and took me in.  
  
That was nice of them, Ed remarked.  
  
Ein lay down on the floor and stretched his front legs out before him. if you're really that curious, I can make an attempt to figure out the information in my head. I'm assuming that the weird dreams I had relate to it somehow  
  
Oh, don't bother. Not if it's too much trouble, she said.  
  
No, I think I'm going to try anyway. After all, I want to know as much as you do—maybe more. He rested his head on his paws and closed his eyes. now, those dreams  
  
I remember something about human-looking people, but with long pointy ears. They were supposed to be tougher than humans and could do special stuff most humans couldn't.  
  
Ed sat up. Okay, _that's_ interesting. If only there was something I could— Her face lit up. Of course! I'll go ask Kane if he can grant me psychic powers. Then I can go in your head and help you look!  
  
Ein protested, a sweatdrop forming.  
  
Oh, come on! What's the worst that could happen?  
  


——————  


  
You want me to _what_?!  
  
I don't know. Cast a spell or something. I want to become telepathic so that I can help Ein search through his memories.  
  
Hey, that's a good idea, Spike said. After that, she can help me.  
  
Kane folded his arms and sighed. No, it's not usefulness that's the issue here. It's the fact that developing telepathic powers would require a lot of training and mental dedication.  
  
Like, how much training? Ed asked.  
  
Oh, we're talking months, at the shortest. More likely, years.  
  
She gaped. I don't wanna wait that long! Are you _sure_ there's nothing that would work faster?  
He sighed again and rolled his eyes. Well, there's—oh, that wouldn't work.  
  
  
  
A certain potion. I have the recipe written down somewhere, but I really don't want to dig it out, and besides, it probably wouldn't work.  
  
Why not?  
  
Well, II'm guessing you've probably never had any kind of potion before. If your body doesn't know what to expect, there's a chance that the potion would—I guess you could say, malfunction.  
  
Meaning what, exactly?  
  
He looked her in the eyes, exasperated. Possibly _killing_ you! Do he asked, punctuating each syllable for emphasis.  
  
She folded her arms and looked away. I bet I wouldn't.  
  
Spike stood up and walked over to her. Sorry, Françoise, but I can really understand where Kane's coming from. Even if it's only a small chance that something goes wrong, there's still a chance. There's only one of you, and you're a good friend, one I don't want to lose. I think your best bet is to go the long route, as frustrating as that seems.  
  
Oh, _fuck_ that! she barked, and stormed out of the room.  
  


——————  


  
! Françoise!! Ein shouted. Did you not hear what Kane said!?  
  
Oh, I heard, she said, not turning away from the keypad. She hit a few keys, saw her signature crazy-smilies appear on the screen, and the door to Kane's quarters slid open.  
  
Canal appeared. Oh, Miss Françoise. That's Kane's room. You shouldn't—  
  
Oh, it's okay. He gave me permission, she said, lying like a rug.  
  
Well, all right. The hologram disappeared.  
  
Ein protested. This is a really, really bad idea! What will you do if something _does_ go wrong?  
  
Well, nothing, she answered. I'll be dead, won't I?  
  
he fumed, jumping up and down. There's just no convincing you, is there!?  
  
I thought you wanted to find out what was in your head.  
  
Not so much that I'd put my best friend in danger! Come on, Ed. You know this is immoral.  
  
And hacking isn't? she asked, scanning the books in the bookshelf. she mused. They're in some weird language, but I can read it.  
  
Yes, that's the spell. Oh, come on, Ed! I'll just dig through my memory the old-fashioned way.  
  
This must be it, she said quietly, pulling a book from the shelf. She blew the dust from the cover, opened it, and skimmed the table of contents. Ah. I bet this is it—_Potion of Pure Clairsentience_.  
  
Put it back, Ed. What if Kane comes in? We'll be kicked off the ship!  
  
So let's hope he _doesn't_ come in, she suggested, and began searching for ingredients. She found several nicely-stocked shelves inside a small cabinet that held much more than seemed possible. Okay. Graymold—here. Vivid herb—hmmmhere it is. Charcoal?! Oh, that's going to be tasty. Wait—a dose of _Psionic Restoration Potion_? Shit. I don't know where— She flipped through the pages and scanned. Oh, it seems easy enough to make. I'll just brew my own.  
  
Ein yelled.   
  
She looked down at him. People learn best from their mistakes.  
  
Yes, but if you're dead, you won't be learning, will you!?  
  
Oh, hush. I'm _not_ going to die. Stop worrying. She looked back down at the list. Sandworm essence? Where the hell— She scanned the cabinet two or three times, then sighed in frustration.   
  
Oh, well. I guess it's for the better, isn't it?  
  
She reached into the cabinet and turned a jar whose label was facing away from her. The jar contained what looked like a well-preserved but still very unpleasant wormy thing. The label read 100% SHAI-HULUD. FRESH FROM ARRAKIS.  
  
I think this is what I want! she said gleefully. All right! Now all I have to do is wash out some of this equipment  
  
Ein could only watch, horrified, as she bustled about and prepared to brew potions. He had given up trying to convince her, and now could only hope that she would survive her experiment and become wiser.  
  
It was actually a rather fascinating process—seeing clear liquid turn yellow-orangish just from a sprinkle of ground herbs, watching the tiny fire heat up the flask and send bubbling fluid through the twisty pipes attached to the top, and the not-unpleasant, faintly magical odour filling the room.  
  
Within half an hour, Ed's final concoction was done. She held the flask and looked down at Ein.  
  
Well, let's just hope this works. She tipped her head back and downed the potion. Placing the flask on the table, she remarked,Hm. Interesting taste. So I guess— Then she stiffened and fell to the floor.  
  
Ah, SHIT!! Ein screamed. Damn it! I KNEW this was going to happen!! Whining, he licked at her face, hoping for some sign of life. He leaned his head on her chest and heard nothing—mainly because he couldn't wedge his head down far enough between her breasts. Damn it, Ed, don't die! Oh, your father would be _so_ angry at you!!  
  
Ed moaned softly, and Ein began licking her face again. Live, Ed! Please!  
  
it's all becoming clear to me now.  
  
What is?  
  
Mmmm. _Everything_.  
  
She sat up slowly and looked down at Ein. so concerned.  
  
Well, of course! I was afraid—you—  
  
She patted his head. There's no need to worry. I'm fine. In fact—I'm _more_ than fine.  
  
He looked up at her and cocked his head.  
  
Ed stood up and stepped towards the alchemy table. Go to the _Bebop_. I'll meet you there when I've cleaned this up.


	6. Chapter 6: Fantaisie I Mean, Phantaisie ...

**CHAPTER 6 FANTAISIE (I MEAN, PHANTAISIE) SIGN  
**

  
Ein had been waiting for about ten minutes, and was beginning to get impatient. However, it seemed that there was no one in the vicinity, which meant that no one would see him if he chose to groom that one particular spot that was rather impolite to groom in public.  
  
He had just spread his legs and leaned over when he heard Ed's footfall in the landing bay. Hurriedly, he sat up and tried to look composed; but she smiled at him and laughed softly as she approached.  
  
Oh, go ahead. I won't watch, she told him.  
  
he began. What makes you think I was—  
  
I can read your mind, she explained.  
  
He looked up at her, shocked.   
  
it's all right, she reassured him, kneeling. Don't worry about a thing. Why do you think I said I was more than fine?  
  
I don't know, he admitted.  
  
At any rate, I can now look into your memories and see just what happened, Ed said, laying her fingers on either side of Ein's head and closing her eyes.  
  
What—? I—I'm still confused Ein whimpered, but received no response.  
  


——————  


  
Ed floated through the halls of Ein's mind as easily as navigating the Internet. She found a thought that led to a pair of men in lab coats, then to an austere, stainless-steel laboratory room. Buried in this memory was a tightly-woven mass not unlike an encrypted file. She reached for it, pried it open, and looked inside.  
  
This laboratory—founded by a Martian scientist named Charles Zhou and named for him—had specialised in genetic manipulation, both of animals and humans. Ed was repulsed by the casefiles of human test subjects—some of them had been specially bred, but most had been mutated through various means. They were attempting to create a superhuman race known as . Ideally, Newmans were to have senses superior to those of humans, as well as the ability to manipulate certain quasi-magical techniques. Ed came upon one casefile that was tagged WINNER, CARLOTA and her heart skipped a beat—that was her mother's name. She delved deep into that particular datum, horrified but unable to turn away.  
  
Carlota Winner had been a secretary and receptionist at the Zhou Laboratory, and it seemed that at one point, she had volunteered to assist with an experiment. However, the scientists in charge of this particular experiment had not given her the full details of what was to be attempted, so she had not expected what they had done to her. They injected her with an infusion of retro-DNA intended to cause mutation in the host's genotype, slowly turning the host into a Newman. Or maybe not so slowly. Though she seemed to resist the change, it had taken effect much sooner than expected, and she turned on the scientists, using her newly-heightened physical abilities to cause large amounts of damage to their facilities. They had sedated her, put her in a capsule, and shot the capsule into space from a vessel orbiting the planet. Not wishing the results of their failed experiment to be easily accessible, they implanted the data in the mind of one of their specially-bred Data Animals, and attempted to forget about it.  
  


——————  


  
Ed exited Ein's mind, shaken and livid. She threw back her head and let out a shrill, reverberating scream that made Ein's head swim and the metal edges of the _Bebop_ melt slightly. Then she fell onto her back, covered her face with her hands, and began sobbing.  
  
Ein whimpered and walked over to where her head was. He leaned down and licked her hands, but was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Canal, who looked messed-up somehow—almost as if the person who coloured her hadn't stayed within the lines.  
  
_Genx!o! Holanis! Genx!o! Holanis!!_ she screamed, clamping her hands to her ears (the s represent clicking sounds). _Toliex! yama'x!a endeiro! Ushira kariyam vrainil!_  
  
What in the name of—!? Ein began. What the hell language is that?!  
  
Ed removed her hands from her face and looked over at the hologram, who was gradually beginning to look more normal. What?! What's going on!?  
  
Canal said slowly, and blinked a few times. Then she looked around her.   
  
What was that you _said_? Ein asked, utterly confused.  
  
Ein wants to know what you said, Ed translated.  
  
Canal looked down at them and took a deep breath, smoothing her skirt. Oh, I'm sorry. I thought I detected a horrible hardware malfunction in this area, so I went on auto-alert. Forgive me.  
  
But what language was it? Ed pressed.  
  
There were two. First I spoke the warnings in Sebacean, then in Tarhatli.  
  
Oh. Okay  
  
You see, I thought I sensed some dangerously high-magnitude vibrations and metal fatigue in this area, Canal explained. But it must have been an error, because the reading lasted only a very short time.  
  
I see. Well. I'm gladthat's over, Ed said, rubbing the back of her neck. Sorry you were disturbed.  
  
Canal looked at the human with a hint of suspicion, then shook her head as if to dispel the notion. Right. I'm sorry. But if you _do_ notice anything, please notify me right away, won't you? She smiled weakly and disappeared.  
  


——————  


  
Ein looked up at Ed. What the HELL did you do?! he asked, bewildered.  
  
She glanced down at him and smoothed her hair. I'm not entirely sure. I was just horrified at what I had discovered and chose to vent my anger by screaming. It felt weird, though. Did it cause something to happen?  
  
Yes, but more importantly— Ein said, sitting down —what did you find in my head?  
  
Ed clenched her fists and a dark look passed over her face. Those scientists killed my mother.  
  
They what?! he barked.  
  
The human looked down at him, and the anger in her eyes frightened him. They performed an experiment on my mother and then got rid of her when it didn't turn out right, she explained in a quiet voice through clenched teeth.  
  
Oh, God, that's horrible! Ein whined. I'm sure glad I got away from them!  
  
I'm going to _kill_ them Ed hissed.  
  
I think they're already dead, he pointed out.  
  
Then I'll raise them and kill them AGAIN! she roared, slamming her fist into the _Bebop_.  
  
Hey! What are you doing?! Don't damage my ship! Jet's voice called from the entrance.  
  
I'm pretty sure I'm entitled to be angry, Ed retorted. After all, I just found out how my mother was deceived and MURDERED! At the last word, she whirled around to face Jet, and glared darkly at him. You know the scientists that you got Ein from? Well, they performed genetic experiments. One of them was on my mother, who was a secretary. A fucking _secretary_!! What did she ever do to anyone?!  
  
Hey, Ed. Calm down, Jet said, approaching her. I'm not an expert on women, but I do know there's a particular time of month when they, uhreally need chocolate. Do you need some chocolate?  
  
What I need is REVENGE!! she roared, causing him to flinch slightly. I need to find the people that did that to my mother and cause them pain and suffering!  
  
I've never _seen_ you this angry, Ein whimpered. Maybe that potion had someside effects.  
  
Like hell. If it weren't for that potion, I wouldn't know the truth, she snapped.  
  
Potion? What potion? Jet asked, furrowing his eyebrows.  
  
She looked up at him, and some of the fury in her face gave way to looking-busted-ness. Please don't tell Bob or Kane.  
  
About what?  
  
She closed her eyes and sighed. Oh, nothing.  
  
? Ed, what happened? he asked, taking a step towards her.  
  
Well, there's nothing that can be done about it, is there? I'm a Reverend Mother now. Ein whined and folded his ears back.  
  
A _what_? Jet asked, confused.  
  
She sighed and turned away from him. I don't feel like explaining it now. I did something foolish and without permission, and it can't be undone. I need to be alone for a while. She hit a button on the keypad, a hatch opened, and she went inside.  
  
Jet sighed and rolled his eyes. I guess she's just at that age. Then he spooked, realising that he had never given her the code to open the outer hatch.  
  


——————  


  
Faye was sitting in the kitchen, watching Milly prepare food, when Kane came running in.  
  
Miss Valentine, have you seen—Oh no, what are you doing?! You mustn't be in the kitchen while Milly cooks! He took hold of her arm and pulled gently.  
  
What? Huh? Eh? What's going on?! she asked, confused.  
  
Please! It's dangerous. Somehow, Milly makes the kitchen blow up every time she prepares food! In response to Faye's blank stare, he just shook his head and tugged on her arm. Just believe me and step outside the kitchen! Please!  
  
Faye muttered, taking a step out the door. It seemed fine to——  
  
She was cut off by a loud bang and a brief flash, then the smell of smoke filled the air. Milly ducked outside the kitchen and rubbed the back of her neck. Well, I'm getting better! At least I didn't make the whole kitchen explode!  
  
Yeah, like the last twenty times, Kane huffed, rolling his eyes. Anyway, Miss Valentine, I was going to ask you if you've seen your friend Françoise within the last hour.  
  
Faye repeated. No. Why?  
  
Kane sighed and looked a little worried. Well, she came to me and was asking a favour that I couldn't really perform for her. When I refused, she stormed off, and I'm afraid she might have gotten into something on her own.  
  
Faye thought for a moment, then shook her head. I—I don't think she'd do something like that. She may be a hacker, but she's not—well, spiteful, or anything.  
  
Milly gasped. You brought a hacker on board!?  
  
Oh, crap, Faye hissed, biting her lip.  
  
Kane raised his hand to hush them and said, Right now, that's not an issue. We need to find Françoise and make sure she's all right.  
  
As they walked down the hall, Faye inquired, Just what do you think Ed might have gotten into? What did she ask you for? A naughty thought entered her mind, and she shot Kane a sly look. Was it_that_ kind of favour?  
  
He twitched. N—no!! What kind of question is that?! She was asking me to give her psychic powers.  
  
  
  
Yeah. Kind of like I have. I told her I couldn't—not without lots of training on her part. She wanted me to do something that would instantly grant her powers, but the only thing that could possibly do that is a certain alchemical brew, and I told her I couldn't do that either.  
  
Faye didn't quite believe him, but chose not to say so. Why couldn't you?  
  
Well, for one thing, I don't know exactly where the recipe is. For another, it might cause some system shock if she's never had a potion before.  
  
Oh. I see. So do you think—  
  
I think she may have attempted to make the potion herself.  
  
Canal appeared beside Kane and matched his stride. Oh, you're looking for Françoise? She was in your room a while ago, and I think she's in the cargo bay right now.  
  
Kane stopped in his tracks. CANAL!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS EARLIER!??!  
  
She rubbed the back of her neck in a cutely nervous way. you didn't tell me you were searching for her earlier  
  
AND SHE WENT IN MY ROOM?? WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER!? Kane roared.  
  
Hey, hey, you don't need to raise your voice that much, Canal admonished, trying to calm him. I'm standing right here, and I can hear you just fine.  
  
HOW did she get into my room? Kane hissed.  
  
She looked into his eyes. she said you had given her permission. Didn't you?  
  
he barked.  
  
Bob/Spike came running up, looking slightly worried. Hey, people! Let's try not to fight, okay? What's the problem?  
  
You remember when Françoise asked me to make that potion for her? Kane asked slowly, glaring sideways at the ghola.  
  
  
  
She went and did it herself.  
  
WHAT? Oh, God! Françoise! We've got to find her!!  
  
That's what we've been trying to do! Faye put in.  
  
Canal sighed and rolled her eyes. You know, you could have asked me to check the ship at any time to find out where your friend is  
  
Bob/Spike clenched his fists. Well, I'm asking you now! Where is Françoise?  
  
Like I said a minute ago, she's in the cargo bay, Canal answered, apparently beginning to be irritated by the whole proceeding. She's within your ship.  
  
Thank you! Spike cried, dashing off. Faye sighed and followed him.  
  


——————  


  
Spike nearly crashed into Jet in the hallway. Whoa, slow down, Spike! What's wrong?  
  
Françoise—I need to get to Françoise! She's in the _Bebop_, right??  
  
Jet nodded, looking confused. Yeah, but—uh—what's the rush? I saw her a minute ago. She's fine. In a horrible mood, but perfectly fine.  
  
Are you sure? Spike demanded.  
  
Pretty sure. She said something about being a Holy Reverend Mother or something weird like that. I figured she was playing around or high or something.  
  
Well, at least we know she isn't dead, Faye observed, having caught up.  
  
Dead? Why would she—  
  
Bob sighed and put a hand on Jet's shoulder. I've just found out that Françoise did something risky and without permission.  
  
Um, okaywhat might that be? Jet asked, still confused.  
  
She entered Kane's quarters without his permission and brewed a potion in order to give herself psychic powers.  
  
Jet looked at his old friend for a moment, his expression flat but with shock in his eyes. She said something about that. He glanced up, thinking. she also told me not to tell you or Kane. But if it was without permission, and if she could have been hurt, it would be better to tell you, wouldn't it?  
  
Bob nodded grimly. Kane especially. I'm sure he's the only one who would know how to treat Françoise if the potion she made had any side effects.  
  
Faye smoothed her hair nervously. Do you think Kane is going to kick us off the ship for this?  
  
God, I hope not, Jet muttered. Well, we should probably check on Ed just to make sure she's okay.  
  


——————  


  
Bob stepped up to the door of the _Bebop_ and calmly punched in the code to open the door. Then he paused and shook himself.  
  
Must be another memory, he commented. I don't remember you telling me how to get in the ship.  
  
Oh yeah, and there's that, Jet said, remembering. I know it seems really unbelievable, but maybe Ed actually is psychic. I _know_ I never gave her the code to open the door, yet she entered it and got into the ship a while ago.  
  
Maybe she was watching you one time when you did it, Faye suggested.  
  
Jet shook his head. No, I'm sure I would have remembered.  
  
Climbing into the ship, Bob looked around. He heard the sound of running paws approach, and looked down the entry tunnel to see Ein galloping toward him. The dog stopped in front of him and barked.  
  
Hey, Ein! Can you take me to Françoise? he asked. Ein barked again, turned, and scampered off. Bob followed, after gesturing to Jet and Faye to come after him.  
  
Ein led Bob to a closed door and looked up at the handle meaningfully. Not wanting to just barge in, Bob knocked on the door and called, Françoise? Are you in there? A second later, the sound of light footfalls was heard from inside the room, the door-handle turned, and the door opened a crack. A golden eye peered out.  
  
Yes, Bob? What is it? Her voice sounded frighteningly calm and mature.  
  
are you okay? he asked.  
  
She pulled the door open wider and glared at him. Of _course_ I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?  
  
Well, II heard something I wasn't supposed to hear about, and  
  
You _did?_ Damn that Jet! she swore, looking irritated. Oh well, it probably wasn't going to stay a secret long anyway.  
  
you did it, didn't you? You did what Kane told you not to do.  
  
She looked down and nodded slowly. I'm sorry. It was very rash of me to do so. I can see more clearly now, and I realise that I could indeed have suffered horrible consequences.  
  
Well, it's good that you're so mature, and able to understand the risks of what can happen as a result of your actions.  
  
She looked up at him, and he saw longing in her eyes. Oh, Bob. It's times like this that I love you the most.  
  
he asked, feeling a blush spread across his cheeks. Faye lunged at him and jealously wrapped her arms around one of his.  
  
Oh—forgive me. I shouldn't have said anything, Ed murmured, looking embarrassed.  
  
Is this another effect of the potion? he asked uneasily.  
  
No, no! II've actually been infatuated with you for a very long time, and I think it just recently turned into actual love. But I don't think we could ever have a future together. Her voice thickened, and she looked on the verge of tears.  
  
Sorry, Ed. You spoke up too late! Faye said, clutching the ghola's arm.  
  
Ed glared at her. My love for him is much purer and deeper than you can imagine. I truly care for Bob, and have for as long as he has been in my charge. You aren't like that. You used to hate him.  
  
Shut up! Faye barked.  
  
Hey, ladies, calm down! Jet directed. There's no need to raise voices. You all right, Ed?  
  
Just fine, she replied, still angrily gazing at Faye.  
  
That's what I thought. what's going on here?  
  
My love for Bob is sincere, unlike Faye's, Ed growled. She's—well, I don't know what her motives are, so I'm going to look! She narrowed her eyes slightly, and Faye felt a peculiar sensation in her head, as though someone else was there.  
  
What—what are you doing? she demanded. S—stay out of my head!  
  
After a moment, Ed closed her eyes and turned away. Well, if you had really loved him that much, you would have stopped him before he went and got killed by Vicious.  
  
Killed by—!? Bob gasped.  
  
She looked up at him. Yes. I went into your memories just briefly, but found quite a lot. One of the last memories before you died was your fight with a man called Vicious, who used to be your friend. In that fight, you managed to kill him, but not before he mortally wounded you. Can you remember?  
  
Bob's heart sped up. Vicious—he used a sword, didn't he? Ed nodded.  
  
He staggered back and put a hand to his face. A memory was returning like a slowly-loading Quicktime movie from the Internet.  
  


——————  


  
So you are finally awake, Vicious said, descending from a long stairway. I told you before, Spikethat I'm the only one who can kill you.  
  
I'll make you eat those words, Vicious, Bob/Spike had retorted.  
  
Either way, we were destined to end up like this, Vicious stated.  
  
They had come to blows at that point—Vicious with his katana and Spike with his gun, but surprisingly, the odds hadn't been in favour of the one with the projectile weapon. Spike had been wounded but managed to shoot the katana out of Vicious' grasp; then they had laid hands on each others' weapons.  
  
Julia passed away Spike had told him. Let's end it all.  
  
If that's your wish, Vicious had said.  
  
They tossed their weapons to each other and struck simultaneously. Vicious dropped from the shot to his chest, but Spike had felt the cold steel blade slash across his front, and knew he wasn't far behind. As he began to fade, another memory had entered his consciousness—holding Julia after she had been fatally shot.  
  
This isa dream she had whispered.  
  
Just a bad dream was the last thing she had ever heard.  
  
Later, he had managed to find his way out of the room in which he had fought Vicious, but got only halfway down the stairs before he finally succumbed to his injury.  
  
That was it. That was the end.  
  


——————  


  
Bob shook himself, covered his face with his hands, and screamed. Oh, God!!! Why did this have to happen!??! He felt his throat tighten, and he leaned back against the bulkhead and sank down onto his knees. His memories were gushing back, as heavily and unmitigated as the tears pouring down his face. He knew who he was and who he had been—but now he realised that he didn't want to. Unable to control himself, he broke down sobbing.  
  
Faye looked down at him, full of shock and pity. She quelled the urge to strike Ed and instead hissed at her, Look what you've done!  



	7. Chapter 7: Good! Now That That's Taken C...

**CHAPTER 7 GOOD! NOW THAT THAT'S TAKEN CARE OF  
**

  
For a few minutes, Spike just sat there and cried. Faye offered him a handkerchief, and he wiped his face with it and heaved a long, ragged sigh.  
  
Ed stepped to him and got down on her knees. I—I'm truly sorry, Spike. Please forgive me. If you want, I could erase your—  
  
he said, putting a hand up in front of her. Knowing who I am hurts, but not knowing is even worse.   
  
I really am sorry, she said.  
  
Don't be sorry for bringing back my memories, he told her. Be sorry for disobeying Kane and endangering yourself.  
  
But—but—nothing bad happened! And you have your memories back! she protested.  
  
Spike shook his head and got to his feet. In this case, the end does not justify the means. I'm sure you can realise that although nothing bad happened to you, you took a huge risk.  
  
She looked down sheepishly. Yes, I know. I'm sorry about that. But there's no way to undo it. The best I can do is never do anything like it again.   
  
Jet sighed and rubbed the back of his head. God damn it. Kane is probably going to shit-list us now.  
  
Well, if he does, I'll take full responsibility, Ed said calmly.  
  
Spike put a hand on Ed's shoulder. I think the best possible thing to do in this situation is to go to Kane, tell him what you've done, and say you're very sorry and willing to accept the consequences.  
  
Ed nodded glumly. I'm really sorry, guys.  
  


——————  


  
Kane managed to control himself as Ed offered her apology. When she had finished, he said quietly, You know what this means, don't you? Ed nodded silently and sniffed. Kane sighed and cracked his knuckles. It doesn't matter now, though. We're almost to Sentinel III, and I'm sure your ship can make it the rest of the way there.  
  
Milly ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder. Wait, Kane! I like these people! They're kind and entertaining. Please heed the opinion of the best judge of character in the universe!  
  
Kane made a dismissive gesture in her direction. You don't want to touch my cape.  
  
She let go of him. I don't want to touch your cape.  
  
You want to go to your room and meditate, he continued.  
  
I want to go to my room and meditate. She turned and left.  
  
Ed rubbed her hands together nervously. I imagine you'll want us to pay you for ferrying us before you kick us off.  
  
He looked up. Oh, that's right. You were going to pay, weren't you? I had forgotten about that.  
  
So how much do you want?  
  
Kane considered for a moment. How's a thousand wong sound?  
  
Thousand wong, eh Ed did some math in her head. That would be about six hundred sixty-six point six repeating Woolongs, so I'll round up and pay six hundred sixty-seven. She reached for one of her pockets.  
  
Canal suddenly appeared and leaned near the hacker. If you're willing to pay us an extra two hundred Woolongs, we'll forget about what happened earlier! she said cheerfully.  
  
Kane protested.  
  
She glanced at him. Oh, sorry. Make that an extra four hundred.  
  
That's not my point!!  
  
She put her hands on her hips and shot him a glare. Oh, come on, Kane Blueriver! What she did wasn't that bad, and you know we need the money!  
  
Kane slapped a hand to his forehead and groaned. you just don't get it, Canal! First of all, she entered my room without permission. On top of that, she could have been killed by doing something I expressly told her NOT to do!  
  
Ed looked in her wallet. I have lots and lots of money. I'd pay double the price Kane suggested if it would buy forgiveness, but  
  
Canal asked.  
  
It's not exactly a moral thing to do. I really messed up badly, and I should deal with the consequences of my actions.  
  
Kane regarded her. You're _how_ old again?  
  
  
  
Well, you're damn mature for fourteen. What potion did you make, anyway?  
  
I believe it was the _Potion of Pure Clairsentience_.  
  
Kane looked at Canal nervously. Oh, great. She's a Reverend Mother.  
  
Yeah, that's what Ein said I was. What does it mean?  
  
It meanswell, you have the Truthsense. You can tell when people are lying. I'm pretty sure you're telepathic now, too. What else? Oh, yes. You have the psychokinetic ability to change the molecular formula of stuff.  
  
Ed asked, eyes wide. Change the—molecular— Holy crap! I only did it for the telepathy; I had no idea I could change the chemical makeup of things! She shook herself briefly. But that's not the point. I did something terrible for which I must pay. She reached into her wallet and fished out several pieces of plastic. Here. Have a thousand Woolongs.  
  
A thousand? But you said—  
  
You need money, don't you? Ed asked. I'm not trying to buy forgiveness. Just use the extra to buy supplies to replace the ones I used in making the potion. Again, I'm really sorry about all this. She rose, handed Kain the money, and turned to leave. I'll go tell my companions, she said resignedly as she took a step.  
  
Kain said. I—I'll take you the rest of the way to Sentinel III.  
  
Ed turned back and gave him a look of disbelief. But, Mr. Blueriver—  
  
He stood up and rubbed his hands together nervously. Well, I mean—you're just being so mature and accepting of this whole thing, and, well, if my grandmother were here, she'd say I was being mean to a girl—so I—I'm willing to take you and your friends to Sentinel III. But if you want my help in the future, it's going to cost you.  
  
she whispered in a shaky voice. Th-thank you for your kindness And she rushed from the room.  
  



End file.
